FIG. 1 illustrates electronic component testing equipment 20 of the type known in the art. By way of example, the electronic component testing equipment or apparatus 20 may be the MEGAONE.TM. or VOYAGER.TM. electronic component testing equipment sold by MEGATEST.TM., Corporation, San Jose, Calif. These devices are typically used to test the performance of digital circuits. Typical electronic component testing equipment 20 has a set of input devices 22 including a test head which interacts with the electronic component that is being tested, a keyboard to input test commands, and a mouse to select various executable operations. Electronic component testing equipment 20 also includes output devices 24, typically in the form of a computer monitor and printer to display test results. A human operator 26 works at the electronic component testing apparatus 20 to input test commands and to assess the generated output.
A problem associated with electronic component testing equipment of the type shown in FIG. 1 is that command inputs to the equipment and data output from the equipment are limited to the operator 26. In other words, prior art electronic component testing equipment does not allow an individual, for instance remotely located at a different company facility, to produce command inputs to the electronic component testing equipment 20 or to receive data output in response to selected operations that are performed by the electronic component testing equipment 20. It would be highly desirable to extend the functionality of existing electronic component test equipment to accommodate external supervision of the electronic component test equipment operating parameters.